Lilac wine
by Darkness Nightmare
Summary: Un beso con sabor a licor, una boda inconclusa y una canción sobre vino tinto... John no sabía cuánto quería a Sherlock hasta que lo tuvo entre sus brazos. One-shot, (Final feliz)


_Me perdí a mí mismo en una noche fría y húmeda_

Eran aproximadamente las seis de la tarde cuando terminó de arreglarse la corbata. Todo parecía en orden, su traje se veía relativamente bien, no tenía bolsas bajo los ojos, y todo estaba listo para la fiesta en la noche. Era el día de su boda.

Esto era lo que siempre había querido: sentar cabeza, formar una familia, tener a alguien con quién envejecer; pero no con cualquier persona, no. Lo que quería era alguien con quien compartir los buenos y los malos momentos, alguien en quien confiar, alguien por quien daría la vida de ser necesario y viceversa…

Y había encontrado a esa persona, ¡vaya que lo había hecho! Por sorprendente que pareciera, había tenido a _esa_ persona justo en frente de su nariz y, sin darse cuenta, lo levantó y dio un nuevo sentido a su vida cuando creía haberlo perdido todo. Era razón más que suficiente para estar feliz, claro que lo era.

El único problema es que esa persona no era Mary.

_Me entregué en esa luz brumosa_

Todo había sido culpa de Lestrade. De no haber sido por él, la idea no se le habría ocurrido a ninguno de los dos y ahora no tendría este problema, pensó sentándose en la cama del hotel, tomándose la cabeza entre las manos.

Esto no tenía por qué ser así. Se suponía que ese día iba a casarse con una mujer simpática, enérgica, hermosa… y, en su lugar, se encontraba pensando en su mejor amigo.

Era risible cómo habían terminado las cosas, pero en ese momento no tenía ganas de reír, sólo se sentía cansado. _Tan_ cansado.

_Estaba hipnotizado por un extraño deleite _

-Deberíamos celebrarlo-. Fue lo que Sherlock le dijo más tarde, luego de pedirle ser su padrino de bodas.

-¿Perdón?

-Vas a casarte.

-Así es,- asintió, sin estar seguro de lo que quería decir.

-Gavin dice que la mayoría de las personas celebran antes de casarse.

-Greg,- corrigió. -¿Quieres decir como una despedida de soltero?- preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Sí, exactamente: como una despedida de soltero. ¿Te viene bien esta tarde?

_Bajo un árbol de lilas _

Por supuesto que le había venido bien esa tarde. No había hecho más que llamar a Mary para avisarle que iba a salir con Sherlock esa noche y eso había sido todo.

El plan era visitar cada bar cercano a los lugares donde había aparecido un cuerpo y ellos habían sido llamados. La idea había sido de Sherlock, por supuesto, pero le pareció algo entretenido. Sería una especie de paseo por la nostalgia, como mirar fotografías viejas en un álbum, sólo que esto tendría más que ver con tomar una copa y salir corriendo al siguiente bar más cercano.

_Hice vino del árbol de lilas _

-Tengo una reputación internacional. ¿Tú tienes una reputación internacional?

-No, no tengo una reputación internacional.

-Hum. Ni siquiera puedo recordar por qué. _Resbr_ crímenes o algo…

Ambos habían bebido demasiado. Sherlock no dejaba de balbucear mientras descansaban en las escaleras de Baker. El plan era subir al departamento y seguir su juerga dentro, pero se les dificultaba tanto caminar que decidieron esperar ahí un momento, hasta que el mareo pasara.

_Puse mi corazón en la receta_

Luego habían comenzado los juegos. John había hecho lo posible por explicarle las reglas a Sherlock.

-Pegas una hoja a tu frente y luego haces preguntas que te puedan dar pistas sobre el nombre que tienes escrito. El primero en adivinar gana.

John se encargó de escribir los papeles mientras Sherlock traía un par de vasos y una botella que tenía guardada en un lugar desconocido para él, pero en realidad eso no importaba demasiado.

Ambos tomaron sus lugares, eligieron un papel del montón y, luego de lamer la hoja, la pegaron contra su frente y comenzaron a hacer las preguntas.

_Me hace ver lo que quiero ver _

-Soy tú, ¿no es así?

La pregunta casi le hace reír hasta dejar caer su bebida. Era curioso que los dos encajaran en esa misma descripción. Pero, lo que más le gustaba era la sonrisa tonta con la que Sherlock lo había dicho. Tan seguro y orgulloso de sí mismo como un niño pequeño. Era raro, por no decir imposible, ver ese lado de él, pero John podía. A decir verdad, a veces creía que era la única persona, además de Mycroft, que podía ver el lado humano de Sherlock. Él mismo le había llamado "maquina" en un par de ocasiones, pero había sido más con un afán de ofender que por otra cosa. Conocía a Sherlock y sabía que, en realidad, sólo le hacía falta confiar en el resto de las personas para que pudieran ver lo increíble que podía llegar a ser. Cuestión de confianza… Igual que él.

_Y ser lo que quiero ser _

-No tengo idea de quién eres,- admitió Sherlock, luego de inclinarse al frente y mirar su etiqueta. John rió de nuevo. Definitivamente habían bebido demasiado.

-Quizá sería mejor terminar el juego,- sugirió llevándose el vaso a los labios. -¿Qué dice, de todos modos?

Sherlock se recargó en su pierna y enfocó la mirada una vez más.

-Eeesss… ¿Ma-donna?- leyó, frunciendo el ceño. -¿Qué clase de nombre es ese, de todos modos?

-¿No conoces a Madonna?- rió, -¡Cualquier persona la conoce!

_Cuando pienso más de lo que quiero pensar _

-¡Pero yo no soy cualquier persona!- se defendió, intentando ponerse en pie, como si quisiera hacer amago de su grandeza, pero fracasando garrafalmente, perdiendo el equilibrio.

Sherlock estaba frente a él en ese momento, recargando una mano sobre el descansa brazos de su silla y la rodilla en el espacio vacío entre sus piernas, tratando de mantener el equilibrio. Siempre había sido consciente de que Sherlock era un hombre limpio, a pesar de todo, la ducha se escuchaba a diario, a pesar de que las horas variaban; pero no había sido consciente de lo bien que olía hasta ese preciso momento. Era una combinación entre el jabón de la ducha, madera y loción. No era posible que una persona oliera tan bien luego de pasar todo el día recorriendo Londres y bebiendo en más de ocho bares… pero si alguien era capaz de lo imposible, ese era Sherlock Holmes.

-No, no lo eres.

_Hago cosas que jamás haría_

Estaban tan cerca que John podría tocarlo sólo con moverse un poco. A pesar de todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, nunca se habían encontrado tan cerca uno del otro. Lo curioso es que no se sentía incómodo al respecto. Quizá con cualquier otra persona, pero no con Sherlock. Todo era diferente con Sherlock. Mejor.

Sherlock le sonrió. Pero era una de esas sonrisas de puertas cerradas y cortinas puestas, de esas que no tenían otro fin más que el de demostrar su alegría. Nada de pretensiones o de encanto fingido, nada de medios para obtener un fin. Sólo era una sonrisa, y John dejó de pensar por unos segundos.

_Bebo mucho más de lo que debería beber_

Sus labios eran sorprendentemente suaves. Fue esa la primera oración coherente en la que pudo pensar: que los labios de Sherlock eran sorprendentemente suaves. No que esperara algo distinto, pero nunca había besado a nadie de esa forma. Lo curioso era lo fácil que era besar a Sherlock. Era como si hubiese nacido para eso, o quizá los dos estaban demasiado ebrios como para notar el desastre que estaban haciendo, pero eso no importaba, porque era la primera vez que se sentía tan abrumado por tener a alguien tan cerca. No sabía desde hace cuánto tiempo había estado deseando esto hasta que lo había hecho y, ahora que había probado los labios de Sherlock, no quería dejarlos ir.

_Porque me lleva de vuelta a ti… _

Pero tuvo que soltarlos. Si no era por la falta del aire, entonces por el repentino golpe de consciencia que tuvo: estaba besando a Sherlock, y no sabía cómo reaccionaría su amigo al respecto, así que se separó, sorprendido y agitado por lo que acababa de hacer. Esperaba un reclamo, la búsqueda de una explicación… cualquier cosa, menos que Sherlock sonriera de nuevo y se inclinara una vez más contra él.

Sus manos corrieron hacia el pecho de Sherlock, mientras sentía la rodilla del moreno se frotaba contra su entrepierna. Dejó escapar un gemino entre los labios de ambos.

Todo se sentía demasiado bien, irónicamente correcto. Los dos se movían a un mismo ritmo, como un reloj.

_Vino de lilas, dulce y embriagador, como mi amor_

Enredó una mano en el cabello de Sherlock, sintiendo las manos del otro apretando el cuello de su camisa, cortando la distancia.

-John…- suspiró. –Voy a echarte de menos…

-¿Hm?

Por un momento, John se sintió francamente desconcertado por lo que Sherlock acababa de decir o de las razones que había tenido para hacerlo…

Entonces recordó que ese ya no era su lugar. John era una visita en Baker, no un inquilino. Este no era su bello hogar y, ciertamente, Sherlock no era su bella esposa. ¿Esposa?

Mary.

Oh Dios.

-Sherlock, yo…- comenzó a excusarse, pero fue interrumpido por la mujer que entró por la puerta.

_Vino de lilas, me siento inestable, como mi amor_

La voz de Lestrade lo había traído de vuelta a la realidad.

John recordaba perfectamente bien lo sucedido la noche anterior. Recordaba los besos, las caricias, el hormigueo en la boca del estómago… Todo se había sentido muy bien en ese momento, pero ahora John sentía como si le hubiesen golpeado en las entrañas. No era momento para tener dudas. No era momento para descubrir que estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo. No era momento para dejarlo todo por Sherlock y ¿qué? ¿Vivir felices por siempre? Como si Sherlock quisiera lo mismo, de todos modos…

Apenas y les regresaron sus cosas en la estación de policía, John comenzó:

-Escucha, Sherlock, sobre lo de anoche…

-Ah, fue terrible,- se quejó llevándose los dedos a las sienes.

-¿Qué?

Vamos, no podía haber sido tan malo, ¿o sí? Por supuesto, los dos habían bebido demasiado, pero… ¿Por qué le preocupaba, de todas formas? Hicieron algo que _nunca _debió de suceder.

-Ni siquiera sé cómo llegamos aquí, creí que íbamos a ir a casa.

-¿No recuerdas nada?

-…Un par de cosas, nada lo suficiente claro.

-Oh.

Oh

-¿Por qué? ¿Sucedió algo memorable anoche?- preguntó Sherlock, alzando una ceja.

-No, por supuesto que no…

Sólo tú y yo, besándonos en el sofá, pensó apretando los puños mientras salían de la estación.

Sólo tú y yo. Nada del otro mundo. La peor noche de mi vida, pero estaba contigo. Solos tú y yo…

Pero Sherlock no podía recordarlo.

Sabía que tenía que alegrarse por ello, estar aliviado, incluso; entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan decepcionado?

_Escúchame… no puedo ver claramente _

Así que continuaron como si nada por el resto del día. Siguieron investigando el caso de la noche anterior, pero sin hacer grandes avances.

-No lo entiendo- dijo Sherlock, frente a todas sus computadoras. -¿Por qué salir con ellas y no llamarles?

-Porque es un hombre.

Pero Sherlock también era un hombre, entonces, ¿por qué no lo entendía?

La pregunta tenía una respuesta demasiado obvia, por supuesto: porque Sherlock no era _esa _clase de hombre; no podía entender por qué alguien saldría con una persona a la que no planea ver de nuevo, ni por qué gastar tu tiempo en alguien que no lo vale. Sherlock estaba muy por encima de eso y, en el fondo, a John le gustaba pensar que Sherlock era un romántico, a pesar de sus constantes quejas al respecto.

Pero John era distinto. John _comprendía_ esa clase de cosas porque era la clase de hombre que engaña a su futura esposa con su propio mejor amigo… Dios, ¿cómo iba a decírselo a Mary? ¿Qué iba a decirle?

No tenía idea de lo que debería hacer y, cuando regresó a casa y Mary le besó, feliz de verlo, se dijo que sería mejor hacer como Sherlock y olvidarse de todo el asunto.

_¿No es ella quien viene hacia a mí muy cerca de aquí? _

Esa noche, recostado a un lado de Mary, John no pudo dormir.

El reloj de la pared no dejaba de sonar, y la cabeza de John no dejaba de dar vueltas.

Pensaba los labios de Sherlock contra los suyos, en su cabello, en su aroma…

"Voy a echarte de menos"

-Yo también.

Mary estaba lo suficientemente dormida como para no escuchar el murmullo de John a la oscuridad, pero no hacía falta, porque la persona que debía escucharlo no estaba a su lado, en la cama o bajo tocando el violín en la sala, o recostado en el sofá.

Sherlock no estaba ahí. Y lo echaba de menos.

_Vino de lilas, dulce y embriagador, ¿dónde está mi amor? _

Luego de tres noches en vela, John decidió ir de visita a Baker.

Por extraño que sonase, ver a Sherlock lo tranquilizaba, aún si lo encontraba frente a un tubo de ensayo humeante sujetado en una mano enguantada.

-¡John! Qué sorpresa verte… ¿John, pasa algo?

-Sherlock, escucha, yo…

¿Qué? ¿Te amo? ¿De verdad había venido para eso? En realidad, ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué había venido; sólo sabía que llevaba tres noches seguidas sin poder de dejar de pensar en él y que quería, _necesitaba_ verlo; pero una vez ahí, no sabía qué hacer o qué decir, sólo se quedó de pie en la entrada, como esperando a que Sherlock corriera a sus brazos, pero eso no sucedió.

-¿John?- le llamó su amigo, quitándose gafas y guantes, dejándolos en la mesa.

Era difícil estar tan cerca de Sherlock y no poder tocarlo. Era frustrante, también, saber de lo que se estaba perdiendo y, más que nada, era doloroso.

-¿De verdad no recuerdas nada?- preguntó John, dándose por vencido. Sentía ganas de hundirse, de maldecirse por no dejar de sentirse tan ansioso por estar cerca de Sherlock. Sabía que era detestable, considerando el hecho de que era un hombre comprometido, pero no podía seguir reprimiendo cómo se sentía.

Sherlock lo miró fijamente y se acercó aún más a él, estirando una mano, como si quisiera tocarlo. John cerró los ojos, pero el contacto nunca vino. En su lugar, escuchó la grave voz de Sherlock preguntar:

-¿Importa que lo haga?

-Yo…- la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa.

-¿Sirve de algo recordarlo, John? Bebiste demasiado, y vas a casarte. No puedo cambiar eso, aún si lo recuerdo.

John lo sabía. Era lo mismo que había pensado él, aun así…

-Aun así… Sherlock…-

John era un hombre fuerte, pero también era impulsivo y, cuando realmente lo intentaba, podía ser un verdadero idiota. Como en ese mismo momento, por ejemplo, cuando se lanzó a los labios de Sherlock, sin pensarlo, cuando tomó sus mejillas con ambas manos y lo atrajo contra su rostro. A pesar del suspiro de sorpresa que dejó escapar, Sherlock no luchó por liberarse de John. Por el contrario, alzó una mano y la dejó sobre su nuca.

Dios, ¿por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado? ¿Por qué no podía tener esto?

-John,- murmuró Sherlock, contra sus labios. –Basta, no debes hacer esto.

-Sherlock, yo te-

-Shh,- lo interrumpió suavemente. –No lo digas. Se lo has dicho a Mary primero, no sería justo.

_Vino de lilas, me siento inseguro, ¿dónde está mi amor? _

Luego de eso, no vio a Sherlock hasta el día de la boda.

Sabía que era una salida cobarde, pero no tenía una mejor opción. Temía que, si volvía a verlo en privado, no guardaría silencio esta vez, y terminaría mandando todo al demonio con tal de poder estar con él…

Pero no era correcto. Lo correcto era casarse con Mary, tener hijos con ella, formar una familia, ser feliz.

Si era así, entonces ¿por qué no podía alegrarse por su propia boda?

_Escúchame, ¿por qué todo es tan brumoso? _

A las diez de la mañana terminó de arreglarse la corbata y se dirigió a la iglesia.

Sherlock también estaba ahí, usando un traje igual al suyo, como se le había pedido. Todos sus amigos estaban ahí para acompañar a la pareja en el feliz momento.

John sintió ganas de vomitar.

Todo se sentía tan _real_ ahora, tan inevitable.

Quería salir corriendo, estaba muerto de miedo, y el pánico comenzaba a apoderarse de él. Quería gritar, subir en un taxi y no regresar nunca. ¿Cómo era posible que un hombre se sintiera tan miserable el día de su boda?

Era injusto.

Todo este asunto era injusto. La boda, los invitados, Sherlock… Todo era tan injusto. ¿Por qué no podía estar con Sherlock y ya? ¿Por qué no podía ponerle un fin a todo esto? ¿Por qué…?

-John.

La voz de Sherlock lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Sin decir nada más, su amigo lo tomó del brazo y lo alejó de la multitud.

-Todo estará bien,- le prometió una vez que estuvieron fuera de vista.

-No lo sé, Sherlock. No sé si puedo con esto.

Incluso él percibió la derrota en su propia voz, una nota de dolor inconfundible en el final de la oración.

-Por supuesto que puedes, John- le tranquilizó,- eres el hombre más valiente que he conocido, esto será pan comido para ti.

-Lamento que todo tenga que suceder así,- dijo John, dejándose caer contra el pecho de Sherlock. John sintió las manos de Sherlock palmearle la espalda. Era un gesto tan simple pero tan grande al mismo tiempo; tan solo con el roce de sus manos John se sentía más tranquilo.

-Yo también.

_¿No es ella, o tan solo me estoy volviendo loco, cariño? _

Los invitados estaban en sus lugares.

La ceremonia había comenzado desde hacía una hora y faltaba poco para darle final, pero desde el comienzo hasta ahora, John no podía distinguir ningún rostro.

Sabía que Greg estaba en la segunda fila, a un lado de Molly y de Tom; recordaba en dónde estaban los amigos de Mary, algunos de sus compañeros del trabajo, un par de parientes, el asiento vacío de Harry… Recordaba el lugar de todos y cada uno de ellos, pero no podía verlos. Sabía que el cura estaba frente a ellos, leyendo una ceremonia que escuchaba distraídamente, con un par de muchachos vestidos de blanco a su lado. Janine estaba en una de las esquinas, con el resto de las madrinas vestidas de violeta y, aun así, no tenía idea de a quién pertenecía cada cuerpo. Era difícil de explicar, como si una bruma le hubiese nublado la vista o una cortina gris se hubiera alzado únicamente a su alrededor, haciendo todos los rostros difusos, irreconocibles.

Alzo la vista para encontrarse con Mary, pero no estaba seguro de si era ella o alguien más. Recordaba el vestido, de cuando fueron a comprarlo; el color, los adornos, el ramo… todo era exactamente igual a como lo recordaba, pero no podía reconocer a la persona que lo estaba usando.

_Vino de lilas, no me siento listo para mi amor_

Comenzaba a asustarse. Sabía que pronto entraría en un ataque de pánico si no hacía algo para tranquilizarse. Volteó a su alrededor, buscando posibles salidas de emergencia y, de pronto, se topó con el rostro de Sherlock, mirándolo con atención.

Sherlock, con su traje en forma y su espalda recta.

Sherlock, con sus rizos en su lugar y sus ojos multicolores.

Sherlock. No sólo _sabía_ que era él, sino que era el único rostro en medio de esa multitud al que reconocía. Era Sherlock, de entre todas las personas, el único que le daba algo de claridad a su vida.

Verlo caer del techo de Bart's había sido una pesadilla. Durante meses revivió el episodio entre pesadillas y visitas al hospital. Con el tiempo, John dejó de usar taxis y comenzó a usar el metro, porque incluso eso le recordaba su pérdida. Cada pequeño detalle, el piso en Baker, la chamarra que usaba cuando salían a resolver un caso, el té que hacía por la mañana; cada una de esas cosas insignificantes le recordaban a Sherlock y, con tal de conservar la cordura que aún le quedaba, guardó su chamarra en el fondo de su cajón y consiguió una nueva, dejó de tomar té por las mañanas y, cuando no pudo más con el silencio, dejó Baker también. Poco a poco, John se convirtió en una persona diferente en orden de rehacer su vida, de seguir adelante y tratar de ser feliz de esa forma. Y lo consiguió, al menos por un tiempo. Había sido terriblemente difícil, pero había logrado aislar los recuerdos y comenzó a construir algo nuevo con Mary.

Todo parecía mejor con ella a su lado; Mary era divertida, linda, inteligente… era todo lo que siempre pudo haber querido. El problema era que Mary no era Sherlock, pero no podía hacer nada respecto a eso, tampoco. Sherlock estaba muerto, y él estaba completamente solo. Aun cuando no podía olvidar a Sherlock, creyó que lo mejor sería pedirle matrimonio a Mary y, ¿por qué no? ¿No era eso lo que las parejas hacían cuando no había nada más que hacer? ¿No era ese el fin de tener una relación con alguien?

Se había resignado a una vida sin Sherlock desde el momento en el que fue a la joyería y pidió un anillo de compromiso.

Las cosas habrían sido muy diferentes si esa noche Sherlock no hubiese aparecido así, de pronto, como si esos dos largos años no hubiesen sido más que un chiste, y eso le hirvió la sangre. Entonces la idea del matrimonio continuó en su cabeza, pero esta vez no se trataba de resignación, sino de revancha. Consciente o inconscientemente, quería hacerle daño a Sherlock, y la única manera en la que pudo pensar para conseguirlo, fue continuando su vida como si él no hubiera regresado nunca. El problema fue que, una vez frente a él, John no tuvo más marcha atrás. Sherlock estaba ahí: frente a él, vivo, luciendo su traje de padrino sólo porque John se lo había pedido, y fue cuando la realización lo golpeó en el rostro.

No quería perderlo de nuevo.

No estaba dispuesto a vivir sin Sherlock una vez más.

La ceremonia seguía a su alrededor, pero eso ya no le importaba. De pronto todo lucía claro de nuevo, como si Sherlock hubiese sido el viento que había arrastrado la bruma.

-¿Aceptas a esta mujer como tu legitima esposa?

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido.

Los murmullos, las miradas rencorosas, las miradas heridas, las miradas de sorpresa. Todos los ojos estaban enfocados en él, pero no le importaba, no ahora que era _él_ quien podía ver. Incluso la bofetada le pareció poca cosa en comparación de la revolución que se había armado dentro de él durante todo este tiempo.

Una sola palabra había marcado su destino para siempre, pero en ese momento no le podía importar menos porque, francamente, ni siquiera lo pensó cuando abrió los labios y dijo:

-No.

_No me siento listo para mi amor_

Y fue así como terminó ahí, en cerrado en su habitación del hotel, varias horas más tarde.

No quiso hablar con nadie, apenas explicó vagamente sus motivos (Lo siento, Mary, no puedo hacer esto), había salido de la iglesia y se encerró en la habitación en la que iba a pasar la noche. Varias veces escuchó puños llamando a su puerta, pero no tenía ánimos de atender. Esa misma mañana acababa de tirar toda una vida posible a la basura. Los posibles hijos, los nietos, la casa de campo en Bristol, el auto nuevo, el perro de los niños, las cenas con los vecinos. Todo, en menos de un instante, se había desvanecido y, a pesar de saber que había tomado la decisión correcta, no podía evitar sentir como si estuviera cayendo al vacío, un sentimiento de pérdida que no sabía explicar.

Pasó mucho tiempo pensando en lo que tenía que hacer ahora. Se quitó la corbata y desarregló su traje en un intento de poder respirar mejor. Se lavó el rostro más de diez veces en toda la tarde y, para cuando se sintió un poco más tranquilo, ya eran casi las cinco de la tarde.

No todo estaba tan mal, ahora lo que tenía que hacer era ir a hablar con Sherlock, explicarle cómo se sentía, y todo estaría bien. Quizá regresaría a vivir en Baker, ahora que no podría dormir donde Mary. Podía volver a sacar su vieja chaqueta y seguir viajando en taxi. Todo iba a mejorar ahora, se dijo mientras terminaba de vestirse una vez más, no sin una pesadez casi palpable. Le había costado mucho llegar a la conclusión de que su vida con Mary no era lo que quería y, honestamente, estaba completamente agotado.

Lo mejor era salir del cuarto, antes de que alguien más volviera a llamar a su puerta.

No se preocupó en llevar una llave con él, en ese momento era lo último que le importaba, sólo tenía ganas de respirar algo de aire fresco, quizá ir a buscar a…

-¡John!

-Sherlock… ¿Qué… qué haces aquí?

-Llevabas un largo rato encerrado, creí que sería mejor pasar a revisar.

-¿Eras tú el que tocaba?

Sherlock asintió. John sintió sus entrañas revolverse y regresar a su lugar. Sherlock estaba frente a él, este era su momento, tenía que hablar, ¡decir algo!

-Sherlock, yo…

-Es una canción muy curiosa, ¿no te parece?- interrumpió Sherlock, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. John frunció el ceño y escuchó con atención: a lo lejos, se escuchaba una canción lenta, melancólica…

-¿_Vino de lilas_?

-Ven, vamos a escucharla.

John asintió, siguiendo a Sherlock durante todo el camino.

El salón estaba iluminado con una luz tenue y de las bocinas brotaba una melodía suave, pre programada. Las mesas aguardaban por sus invitados fantasmas, y en la pista no había nada más que el polvo y ellos dos.

-Vino de lilas, dulce y embriagador, como mi amor…- murmuró Sherlock, tomándole la cadera y comenzando a girar lentamente por la pista. John sonrió un poco, agachando la mirada y siguiendo los movimientos del otro.

-Sherlock, ¿qué haces?

-Bueno, la tradición dice que hay que bailar en las bodas y, en vista de que no hay nadie más aquí, tendrás que conformarte conmigo.

-No querría a nadie más.

_Me siento _listo_ para mi amor…_

* * *

_*_Emerge desde las sombras*

Estoy vivaaaaaaa (relativamente). Me hacía tanta falta escribir algo...

Han pasado muchas cosas, lamento la tardanza y no poder actualizar Hit me... es sólo que están sucediendo cosas, saben? Y bueno, no importa, muchas gracias por leer, sé que es un fandom completamente distinto al que acostumbraba, pero no pude resistirme. Espero les haya gustado.

Sobre el nombre del fic y las citas en cursivas, pertenecen a la canción Lilac wine, de Jeff Buckley (amo esa canción, ojalá puedan escucharla n.n)

En fin, eso es todo por hoy, chanee~


End file.
